After Infinity War- Days After
by marvelholland
Summary: After the sad events following Infinity War, the fallen team of heroes suit up for the last time to defeat Thanos and bring back the people who were taken from them.


From the moment he saw the donut floating above the city of New York, Tony knew all things wouldn't end as well as they had in previous events.

From the moment he saw a glimpse of white webbing, Tony knew he was responsible for yet another life.

And from the moment he was told that his 10 years of ongoing nightmares came from the enemy that awaited above, Tony was utterly afraid.

Titan was a planet you wouldn't normally travel to. Red in color and since Tony was in his Iron Man suit, he couldn't feel the temperature. Although, Peter Quill had said, well before he became ash, that Titan was as hot as his girlfriend. Tony decided not to mention the fact that she was dead.

Titan looked like Hell, thought Tony, looking back. And Hell was the place to take spirits away. Yes, they took away almost all who was there. Quill, Mantis, Drax, Doctor Strange and - and Peter.

Peter. Parker. Spider. Man. The one who insisted to come along for the donut ride. The one who became Tony's responsibility. The one who somehow snuck into the playboy genius's heart.

Peter Parker was the one who was now a pile of ash sitting under Tony. The one who was now dead. The one who was sorry.

 _Sorry for what Peter? I'm the one who should be sorry._

Tony layed next to the pile of ash. There was feeling inside he hadn't felt in a long time. It was the feeling he had when Pepper broke up with him because she couldn't deal with him being Iron Man. It was the feeling when the aftermath of Steve's betrayal hit him. And now, Tony understood that this feeling was the feeling of loss.

A movement shifted in the corner of Tony's eye. It was the only other being who survived the snap. The blue cyborg who had come just in time to tell Starlord his girl was dead. I guess Tony could blame Peter's death on her, but the blame could go to anyone, well, except Peter. He did nothing bad.

"I sense sadness in you. Have you lost someone?" her monotone voice asked.

"I lost my- my," What was Peter to Tony? Tony treated Peter like a son, and hell, he thought of Peter like a son. But did Peter think of Tony as his Father?

"I lost my everything."

Nebula looked at him, "Join the club Stark. I lost my only sister to my only father."

"Is your sister the green lady Quill wouldn't shut up about?"

"Haha, that's the one."

Tony sat up and looked at the pile of ashes. "I don't know what to do now."

"Well, my ship has picked up a message from Rocket," She sees Tony's puzzled look, "a talking racoon, it appears they are on Earth. I say we go and see who else survived the snap."

Tony nodded. He gave one last look to Peter's ashes, "I'll do everything I can to bring you back, kid." And with that he and Nebula got on the ship and started their journey to earth.

Wakanda was a beautiful place. Located in the center of Africa and lead by a majestic king. The mokolgs were all defeated and the Dark Order were all killed.

However, the Avengers weren't that lucky. When Thor had come and wedged his newly obtained ax, Stormbreaker, into Thanos's chest. Let's just say he should have gone for his head.

Before the heroes new what was happening, before Captain Steve Rogers said, "Oh God". Half the universe died.

As Steve looked around in total shock, people, _friends_ , around him started to disappear. To his left, he saw the young women who he had rescued in Sokovia crying over her love. "Wanda," he started to say, but before he could finish, she was gone.

Thor and Rogers shared a look, waiting for the other to disappear as well. They never did. The two men walked around the worn Wakandan battlefield trying to find other friends.

Steve had always been a pretty selfless man. He cared more about others then himself. The man he was in the 1930s was different then the man he was today, but his selflessness stayed with him.

He was the one who lead his team, the one who people could count on. But that selfless part of him ran away right when Bucky entered the picture. Bucky was the one who made Steve think about himself more. And some would say it was who spilt the Avengers.

People had never seen Captain America think about himself, so he was framed as the outlaw. But was he really. Was he really so different from his former friend Tony Stark who only thinks of himself? Some would say Bucky is Steve's weakness but Steve knew that Bucky was his greatest strength.

 _BUCKY!_

Steve and Thor start to jog when they see a figure in the distance. Steve prays it's Bucky.

"Well glad you boys didn't become an ash

tray."

Natasha Romanoff. Steve chuckled, of course _she_ would survive.

"Glad to acquire your accommodations ma'am."

She looked to the ground and Steve pulled her chin up. "Nat, did- did he survive."

She sighed, "I'm sorry Steve. I saw him go."

He nodded in discomfort. He could feel tears start to swarm. "It's my fault."

"Rogers it isn't your fault. It was like flipping a penny. 50/50. He just had bad luck."

A voice cut in from behind them.

"I saw Sam take the fall too."

Steve took a deep breath. Now both of his buddies were gone. "Well I'm glad you're okay Rhodes."

"Thanks, Captain."

"How's you know." He couldn't bring himself to say the name he had been avoiding for months.

"Tony?" Rhodey smirked, "Haven't heard from him. But that bastard fell threw a portal and stopped some crazy ass robot, so I'm sure he's fine."

Thor's deep voice cut in. "I have seen the rabbit I came her with but I'm afraid his tree friend has passed."

A rodent suddenly came and whimpered, "Groot. That bastard idiot, ugly shitty head grape is going to pay for this."

Everyone looks at Steve, but the Captain says nothing.

"You aren't going to language out on us Cap?" says Nat with a small laugh. "I feel like at this moment in time, it's acceptable."

Thor's booming laugh escaped, "Ha! And I assume Banner is still alive or we would have heard his girl scream."

Almost as if he were keyed in, Banner approaches. "Hey guys. And Thor that was one time!"

Everyone laughs but it's quickly cut off because they realize the situation they are in.

"Rabbit have you heard from any of your friends?" Asks Thor.

Rocket flares up at him, "now you listen to me dipshit of thunder, I'm not a Rabbit. I'm me."

Steve cutts in, "Thor, buddy, he isn't a Rabbit he's a raccoon!"

"I'm not a freaking raccoon star spangled ass!"

Steve just laughs at his new friend. "Whatever you say, Rocket."

"Well to answer your question Thor, I heard from Gamora's sister, Nebula, she said everyone died except the Iron dude person."

Steve can't help but smile. Although he may not admit it, he cared about Tony.

"Says Quill, mantis, and Drax died. And some doctor dude and a kid. I don't know who a doctor or kid are."

Banner says, "Well the doctor is a wizard with the green infinity stone."

At the mention of a kid Steve was confused. "Wait when did Tony get a kid?"

No one knew. "Well Nebula said he was wearing a spider thing and seemed close to Iron dude."

Spider? Thought Natasha. "Wait it must be the Spider-Man from the fight in Berlin. I didn't know he was a kid!"

Steve started yelling, "What I fought a kid. I could have killed him. Geez Tony way to bring a kid to a fight!"

Thor just shook his head, "we have a man of Iron, man of ants and now a man of spiders!"

Rocket snaps at him, "Well Sherlock you don't have a man of spiders anymore because he died!"

Steve feels sad for Tony, "Poor Tony."

"Awe I thought you still hated me Rogers."

Steve turned around and there was Tony hovering above him. He smiled, "now come on, that's impossible!"

"What Can I say?" Now only talking to his suit tony says, "FRIDAY can you get me out of this suit?"

"Sure thing boss."

He steps out and gives everyone a hug. When he comes to Rhodey it's extra tight. "Glad your okay, pal."

Rhodey smiles, "tones I'm sorry about the kid."

"Peter," he frowns in sadness, "yeah. Couldn't do it. Couldn't save the one damn thing that mattered to me."

Steve Pats tony on the back. "We all lost someone Tony. Now we need you, Peter needs you."

Tony nods. "Before I ask about well everything, where the hell are we?"

A bald lady steps forward. Her outfit is African and beads are layed on her chest. Next to her a young lady stands. Her face looks so young, it reminds Tony of Peter's.

The bald lady speaks, "you are in Wakanda. My king, T'Challa," Steve cuts in. "Tony, the king is Black Panther." "Rogers I know who he is. I hired him to fight you."

Steve seemed embarrassed, "oh right."

The bald lady seems annoyed, "Captain Rogers I can speak for myself thank you. T'Challa was a great kind but the ash took him. Now, you must listen to his sister. The next ruler of Wakanda."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Ok baldy where is this sister of his?" The young girl raised her head to look at him, "me Mr. Stark. I am Shuri."

Tony gulped. Peter had called him Mr. Stark.

"Well miss shuri what are your plans and ideas?"

Shuri thought for a moment, "I don't have any. What!? I never said I was a good Queen!"

The bald lady laughed, "we will figure something out. But I suggest we try to bring our loved ones back."

"Now that is a good idea." Said Steve.

A small group of hero's sat around a large table in a building of upper Wakanda, the heroes, consisting of: Steve, Tony, rocket, Thor, Nat and Banner. Shuri and the bald lady kept their distance from the group of friends but could still here the plan.

Tony spoke up, "okay let's set out some ideas. I want my kid back and you guys want others back. How is the question."

Banner looked like he was deep in thought. "People don't just disappear all at once. They can't be gone, what if they are trapped."

"Trapped in what though?" Asked Steve.

Rocket stood, "Well, Nebula said Gamora died because Thanos had to sacrifice her for the soul stone, so-"

"They're in the soul stone!" yells Tony excitedly. Rocket glares at him. Tony just smiles, "My idea, right here. Who's the genius in this room? Me." Steve looks at his friend and pats him on the back, "And we are all happy your here, Tony."

Thor looks deep in thought, "Do you suppose my brother is in the stone of soul?"

Nat looks at him, puzzled, "The one who tried to destroy New York."

"That would be the one."

Banner cuts in, "Listen, Nat, he's a changed man. He saved Thor."

"When did this happen?"

Thor's booming laugh enters, "While you knuckle heads were fighting against each other, Banner and I saved Asgard."

"Ass what?" asked Rocket.

"Asgard, you dumb Rabbit! My home!"

"Oh."

Tony who had been surprisingly quiet for the past minutes says, "I've given this a lot of thought. Sorry, but I think your somewhat evil brother is dead," Thor looks down, "But, all those who became dust, they are alive."

The heroes look at him, dumbfounded. "Tony, that's what we already said." exclaimed Steve. Tony's mouth curves up, "I'm hungry." He leaves to the kitchen.

Rocket sighs, "Alright since the metal man doesn't know what the hell to do, I'm gonna say what we gotta do. We go find the evil bastard, Thanos, we get the soul stone then we get all our people back."

"Now hold on a damn second." says Tony as he walks back into the room with a carton of blueberries. "How do we find Thanos?" He walks over to Steve, "Blueberry?"

Steve ignores him, "We do it together."

Rocket laughs, "Wow. How touchy!"

Nebula who hadn't said a words cuts in, "I may know where Thanos is. Although he may seem evil, he cared deeply of Gamora. He's probably on Vormir, where she died."

Tony looked around, "I'll get the ship started."

"You don't have a ship dumbass." says Rocket.

"Right. You get the ship started."

"I'm tired Mister."

"I think we all are. We have had a rough day and lost a lot." Says Steve.

Pain slashes at Tony, _Peter_.

"Alright Cap. We leave tomorrow at dawn."

Queen Shuri shows everyone to their room. Banner and Rhodey bunk together and as Banner bowed to show thanks, Shuri shakes her head, "We don't do that here." She frowns, her brother had said the same thing.

Steve and Thor share a room, and they both pass out immediately. Of the living Avengers, they had fought the hardest. As Steve fell asleep he asked, "Do you have a razor I can borrow in the morning?"

Thor laughed sleepy, "Getting rid of your beard already? I thought you liked twinning with me Rogers?"

"I do. But without Bucky here, I feel like the old me, you know."

"I don't know."

Steve ignored him, "I-I feel like the Steve Rogers who didn't have Bucky. So I'm going to be that old Steve Rogers again, for Bucky. I'm going to pick up my shield and be Captain America."

"Amen." muttered Thor before falling into a dreamless sleep.

Tony, now, entered his room with sagged shoulders and tired eyes. It had been nearly 3 days since he first saw the donut in the sky. And in those three days, sleep was just a daydream, it wasn't allowed. In those three days he left Pepper in New York, was stabbed in the side and watched his son die in his arms. In three days Thanos had killed half the universe and in three mesley, pitiful days, the Avengers couldn't stop him.

As his head hit the pillow, Tony's mind was over flooded with thoughts about the future and guilt from the past. All tied to one person. Peter. _Why him, God. Why kill the sweetest kid I know? Why let him feel his death before it came. Why give him hope when you knew all was lost?_

Tony had grown close to the kid ever since "Spider-Man" was caught on tape stopping a bus from crashing into a group of pedestrians. Peter did the small things that the Avengers thought were below them. _Peter_ was the true hero, not himself, or Rogers, or Strange. _Why would Strange save me of all people?_ Thought Tony thinking to the previous day when Strange handed over the time stone in return for Tony's life. _Why me?_

As Tony's thoughts led to the future all that came to mind was Pepper. Is she alive? Is she suffering in pain because she thinks he's dead? He had nothing in control, for all his life he had two hands on the steering wheel and now, sometimes, it felt like he had none.

The next morning Steve woke up extra early because he needed to talk with Tony. Sure enough, the millionaire was sitting at the island drinking coffee.

"Hey, Rogers." Tony said without turning around.

"Tony."

"What's up, Cap. Oh, sorry, I forgot you don't go by that anymore."

"Well, that's what I'm here to talk about. I want to be "Captain America" again."

Tony smirked, "Why a sudden change in mind?"

Steve looked down to the ground, "I-I'm doing it for Bucky." sigh, "And Sam. And T'Challa."

"Rogers…" Tony whispered. He didn't want to hear those names.

Steve ignored his request, "And Wanda. And Vision. And, and even Peter."

Tony's eyes snapped up and Steve could have sworn Tony was looking through him. "Sorry, Tony. But now you see my point. We are in the Endgame now. And if we have to assemble, for old times sake, let's assemble one last time the right way." Steve smiles a little, "Even if I have to wear the spangled uniform."

Tony laughs lightly. "And I'll wear my clunky suit of metal armor."

"Big man in a suit of armor, take that away and what are you?" Said Steve, remembering the day they first met.

Tony laughed, "A genius billionaire playboy philanthropist."

The two men crack up. "Man, I remember those days." "Old times sake, huh." Tony asked, "What do you need from me, Captain America?"

"What every Captain needs, a proper weapon."

"Jesus Christ," yelled Rocket, "Why in name of God do we _have_ to go to New Cork?" Tony rolled his eyes and looked to Thor like he was a single mother in a store with her noisey child. "Sweet Rabbit, it's New _York_ and we must get Steve's shield. Which is located there."

Thor gave Tony a cheesy thumbs up and this made Tony _more_ annoyed. "So what my friend is trying to say is hurry the hell up and shut your furry muzzle." Tony storms away before Rocket could respond to his snarky comment.

Steve looks as Tony walked to the back of the ship. "Tony are you okay"

"Always."

"You sure? Because you looks like you're wound too tight." Tony looked at Steve, "Wow, you know me so well. It's just that, I'm not ready to find out."

Steve was confused, "Find out about what?" "Find out about Pepper. I don't know if she's alive. Or dead. And if she's alive what do I say, and-and if she's dead," Tony shutters in fear, "What will do?"

"If Pep is alive, Tony. Tell her what you feel. And if she died in the snap, you'll do what you do best you'll avenge her. _We'll_ get her back."

The giant skyscrapers of New York enter the ships vision. "There she is," Nat says. Tony smiled at the large tower, it was his home after all. And if Pep was still alive, she would be there. "You ready for this, Tony." Whispers Banner, who was standing next to him. "Of course."

The ship gently touched down on top of Avenger tower. And the remaining heros stepped out. Waiting, in the glassed living room sat two women. The one with strawberry blonde hair looked and ran out to greet them. "Tony." she yelled, "Tony!"

Tony choked out a relieved sob and ran, "Pepper. Oh Pep." The two embraced each other and when he felt Pepper's hands on his back, he felt safe.

"Tony, I thought you died." She borrowed her head in the crook of his elbow, "I'm alive. It's okay." "I saw you go up in the floating ship then later you never came back then May called and said Peter never came back. And OH Tony I was scared to death. But you're here now, you're okay."

Her green eyes looked behind Tony's shoulder and she realized someone was missing. Just as she realized what exactly Tony lost, May comes out teary eyed. May Parker. "Oh God." Is all she says and when she meets Tony's eyes, she knows the truth. "Stark, where is my boy?" She asks. Tears fall from Tony's eyes, "May." "WHERE THE HELL IS MY NEPHEW?" "He's dead."

Pepper reaches out to comfort her. "Please, May. We are going to get him back." Now Pepper is confused, "You are, you're going to leave again." "I have to Pep. For Peter and for myself." Pepper and May look at each other and then nod at Tony, "Go get our kid back."

A voice interrupts them, "Um. Yeah, sorry to interrupt, but we are on a tight schedule here, and I need my shield."

"Way to ruin the moment, Cap." says Tony. Steve shrugs, "But did I really." He walks past Pepper, "Ma'am." He says with a head bow, "Hello Captain Rogers. Glad to have you back."

"Likewise."

Tony goes inside and gets Cap's shield. "Here you are."

Rogers places the shield firmly on his arm. "Glad to have you back."

The Guardians ship flies away and soon all Tony could make out was an ant sized May and Pepper. Waving goodbye, hopefully not forever.

Thanos sat on a wooden chair next to a white gravestone. Under the stone laid his daughter, Gamora and he was utterly depressed she was forever gone. His one pride and joy, his "little one", his family. He had killed her, but for what?

He took that thought back, he killed her to save the universe. Some may think of it as evil, but he was just saving lives. Someone had to be the bad guy, right?

Off a little ways from the gravestone, the Avengers were ready to confront Thanos and get all their fallen friends back.

Steve takes the lead, "We all know what we are doing. One plan and that's to get the Soul Stone and make Thanos tell us how to get back the dusted people. Are we clear?"

"Aye Aye Captain." Yelled Banner with too much motive.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Are we now in the show Spongebob Squarepants?"

"Well we _did_ meet Squidward…" responds Banner with a smirk. Tony pats him on the shoulder, "Right. I named him that when the Hulk was, oh wait, there wasn't a Hulk."

Banner punches him in the upper arm. Tony faked pain, "Ow! It's like a pillow just frosted my arm hair."

"Stop messing around, children." says Nat playfully.

Steve looks over, "Natasha is right. We don't know what's waiting for us around the corner."

Thor nods in agreement, "It is my time to avenge Loki's death. And this time I'll aim for the mighty head."

As the gang walked around Vormir, something was different. You couldn't hear anything. Not birds chirping in the trees or bees buzzing in the flowers. Or waves crashing on land or cars honking their horns. All they could hear was their breaths and hearts beating with suspense.

 _Beat, beat. Beat, beat. Beat, beat._

Vormir was hot. Which was odd, because sunlight didn't show. Up ahead on a mountain, two stone structures stood tall. Parallel to each other, they reminded Tony of the Twin Towers that had been demolished in 2001 in New York. He knew this place would be crucial in the near future.

They continued walking and as predicted found themselves hiking up a mountain and soon a large figure was visible in the distance between two tall pillars. As it got closer and closer, the Avengers knew that they had found him.

Thanos.

"I see that you have found me." he said to them. Nebula spat at his feet, "I knew would come here to mourn because of your murder."

Thanos looked to the ground saddened. "But now I have my other daughter." He reached out, but Nebula backed away. "I am _not_ your daughter. And you are _not_ my father. My father wouldn't kill my sister."

Steve steps in, "Thanos. We have come to liberate the universe. Bring back what you have destroyed."

Thanos looks, and is surprised to see Cap with the shield, "Oh Captain. You have destroyed it as well."

Although Steve didn't understand what this meant he felt a weight come on his shoulders. Tony looked at Steve and spoke, "Look Grape. You took all our friends when you decided to snap to the beat of death. Now we are here to put an end to all this madness."

"And how will you do that Mr. Stark?"

"Like the Captain said, _together_."

That word was the cue to attack. Rocket pulled out his gun and shot Thanos in the upper arm as Rhodey came flying down on his knee.

Natasha was behind a nearby rock keeping Bruce calm and away from the action. Steve thought it was best to not have the Hulk come. But Tony did say that even if they needed the Hulk "Banner wouldn't be able to get his ass out".

Thor came from the sky and buried his ax, Stormbreaker, in Thanos' head. The alien was finally put down. Since he was a rather large creature he didn't die instantly. Steve approached him, "Thanos tell us how to get back the people you killed."

Thanos just smirked, "You can't."

"On your daughter's life, tell us the truth!"

"Sacrifice, Captain. Sacrifice." The last words of the great villain. His large head dropped to the ground and Steve could have sworn he saw one last tear escape from his eye.

Tony looked puzzled, "Sacrifice?"

Steve looked at him, "Me."

Steven Rogers was always prepared to take one for the team. He had done it in his early days of being a Captain and sure as hell would do it again as his last days of a Captain.

Once Tony understood what Steve was talking about he through a fit, "You can't sacrifice yourself Rogers."

"And why not, Tony? This is no different when you flew through the portal to stop the attack on New York."

"This time we have a choice."

"No we don't. This is so clear, Tony, why do you not see this opportunity?"

"Clear Cap! This is _opaque_! We don't trade lives."

"But for the greater good, we do."

Everyone now looks towards the two powerful leader. Steve continues.

"We do it for the ones we love. The ones we know. The ones we don't know. We do it for our friends."

"Strong words for such a strong man." said a creepy voice behind the assembled heros. The dark shadow came into the light. His red skin and hollowed out eyes were sure to give Tony nightmares.

"Who the hell are you? Darth Maul?"

Steve stared at the thing. He knew who it was, but how? He had seen him disappear into matter in the 30s.

Steve answered Tony's question, "He's Red Skull."

"Glad you remember me Captain."

"How could I forget the face of the man who started HYDRA?"

"I'm not that man anymore I'm afraid. You see, I wasn't worthy to hold a infinity stone so they sent me here as a punishment. To guard something you'll never be able to have. The Soul Stone"

Steve brought forth the gauntlet they had taken from Thanos. "If we give you the Soul Stone, will our friends, who are trapped in there, come back?"

"That isn't how it works. It demands a sacrifice."

 _Damn_ , thought Tony, _the Capsicle was right._

Steve's determined voice speaks up, "I'll do it. If it means saving the ones I love."

"No Rogers." says Tony. "We'll do it. Together. Because we are the team. _We_ are the fricking Avengers. Earth's" he looks to Nebula and Rocket, "and Space's mightiest heroes."

Steve shakes his head, but Tony nods, "Together or not at all, my friend."

Cap grips his shield tightly, "I can't let you do that, Tony."

Before Tony could comprehend his friend's words, Steve throws his shield at Tony knocking him back and without hesitation jumps off the deadly cliff.

Captain America, no more.

Red Skull looks dumbfounded peering over the mountain ledge making sure the sacrifice was dead.

The hero's don't move and as Tony regains consciousness he realizes what had happened and smiles, "Never could take a command." Thor pats him on the back, "He only ever gave them."

They look at Skull waiting. "Since you have done your part of the deal. I will return your friends. They are at the bottom waiting for you. The other people were returned to their homes"

"I will retrieve Captain Rogers body. Then meet you down."

Thor jumps off using Stormbreaker, of course, and when his disappears from sight the team walk down the slope. Smiles on their faces because they'll be reunited once again.

The first person Tony sees is the small kid with wavy brown hair and a red suit. Finally after a month of going everyday without seeing the person who puts a smile on his face, he sees him. The boy sees him now. Running with a big smile on his face, because the boy missed Tony too. He pauses a few steps in front of the Ironman.

"Hey, Mr. Stark. I'm back." Tony laughs and feels tears of joy running down. He pulls Peter into a big hug. "Glad to see you, son." Hearing these words makes Peter cry. "All alone. For so long. But then, the light, it came and I knew you were going to protect me."

"I did, Peter. And I always will."

The Avengers were all reunited and Vormir suddenly became a place of joy and happiness not death and murder. It was the place Captain America died saving half the universe from infinite mortality and it was the place the endgame ended.

Doctor Strange had told Tony it was supposed to be him who jumped, that's why he had saved him, but Tony knew, it had _always_ been Steve's destiny.

On the plain Bucky sat. Alone. Without his best friend. Tony came over and sat down next to him. "He did it for you, you know." Bucky sighed, "Yeah."

"Would _never_ admit this, but you made Steve a better man. You gave him the ability to die when he felt like a hero."

"He always was."

"But he didn't know that."

Bucky looked away. Remembering all the times and moments he shared with Steve. "I just wish I could say goodbye."

"You can."

Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter. "When Steve knocked me out with his shield this note was taped to the inside. I know him, it's for you."

Bucky takes the note and _Buck_ was scribbled on the front. Tony stood. "After you read. Come to us. There's always room for a hero." Bucky smiled.

With shaky fingers he opened the letter and read.

 _Bucky,_

 _I know what you're going to say, Buck. But I didn't have a choice. I have to do this, not just for people, but for myself. You've always been there for me, and I'm sorry I can't be there for you. Thanks for having my back and looking out for me, before and after I became Captain America. Someone will have to continue my duty as the Captain. I need that person to be you, you're the only one that can. Just remember, I'm with you till the end of the line, pal._

 _Steve_

Bucky calmly folded up the letter and placed it over his heart. He looked to the sky and whispered, "Same to you bud. We will remember."

He picked up the shield, Bucky knew Steve would _always_ be apart of him.

The Avengers were all connected to each other. Although some were lost, _hope_ was reborn and the heroes knew that they would have to assemble again one day, but they didn't care, as long as they were together they were unstoppable.


End file.
